The Twins
by HirokoIto-AkatsukiGirl1
Summary: Risa and Ayame Kurohime are the last of the most powerful vampire blood line. They travel to their "uncle's" school. Cross Academy. Now their on a mission that they refuse to get Innocent's involved in but it may turn out that way.


"Nii-chan!" Ayame whimperd as she ran to catch up with me. I stood there looking at the gates of Cross Academy in awe, the place I have wanted to go for a long time...Ever since mothers death I have wanted to come here, where vampires can go to school freely with humans (though they don't know what we are) The night class is one i've dreamed of countless times nows its a reality. "Nii-chan whats wrong?" I didn't quiet hear her then I felt her looking up at me. "Ehhh, it's so big huh Nii-chan?" She asked happily and I looked down and saw her smile so I smiled right back.

"Yep, Well lets go meet withUncle cross again, Its been years." I smiled and gently pushed open the gate to our new future and steped in with my bags, confidence, and the last of the Kurohime bloodline, my beloved twin sister Ayame. "Come on then Ayame!" I smiled brightly flashing my slightly extended fangs. "Nii-chan! Hide those at once I dont feel like being exiled so quickly!" She said sternly but nervously hushed. "HaiHai" I smiled slightly and walked across the feild to the head of the academy, Mr. Cross, our uncle.

"Jiji-san!", "Old man!"Ayame and I said as I practically slam the door open to his office. "Ohio!" We say in unison we bowed slightly and straightend again. "Eh? Oi What have I told you about jiji and old man! Its Uncle Cross or Headmaster Cross!" He said a bit upset which made us giggle "Ahem" Came a voice in the chair in front of uncles desk. "Oh. sorry, Risa, Ayame. Meet Kaname Kuran. Kaname, These are my nieces,"He points to me " Risa," Then to my twin. "And are my only beloved neices and the only soul surrvivers of the Kurohime family." I glared at my uncle, We knew he knew it was dangerous to tell others our last name and only those at this school have not heard of us... Yet.

Kaname Kuran bowed to us and in retured instently bowed back. I noticed however, Ayame was a bit slow to react but then I really noticed it, _she is sheilding her emotions! something musn't be right... I wonder if its ... Kaname?It couldn't be.. could it?Hmm... _I was snaped out of my thoughts as a young girl with darkish brown hair and a guy with white hair walked into the office. The girl began to ask a question"Hey where are..." The girl saw us and stoped and smiled the guy soon followed her eyes and smiled slightly too.I reconized them instently, I knew ayame knew too she was smiling slightly at them...

I smiled and walked over to the people who just entered. "Zero, Yuki so nice to see you both again." I gave Zero a huge hug and lightly hugged Yuki. "Yea. Hey for once we're about the same height as me Risa." Zero teased. He saw it fazed me I stood there fuming slightly. _I always hated people much taller than myself.  
><em>  
>"Nice to see you Risa! Ayame!" Yuki said perkily and ran to praticly glomp Ayame. Zero looked over at ayame and chuckled lightly. "She still looks like a little kid but with the body of a 20 year old. You guys sure are gonna cause trouble around here." He said fondly. I smiled brightly at him. "When are we <em>Not<em> trouble?" He walked toward my sister and Yuki I watched his retreating form.

I sighed slightly and turned just to run into something. "Oof" I fell right on my butt and my skirt hiked. I looked up glareing at what cased me to fall. Kaname Kuran.

"Hmm Intresting never thought you would be a silk girl." He said raiseing a brow. I fixed my skirt quickly and sat up. "You dont have to think and you _Shouldn't_ think of me, too much trouble for you sorry." I said in a fake polite voice. _For some reason I felt on gaurd not like when we first met though.  
><em>  
>It was strange, then suddenly I was sitting in our old sitting room with mom and Ayame. We all looked so happy but then the maid came in worried. <em>Oh god no not this again please no!<em> My mind screamed as I watched my father storm into the room and knock the made to the ground. He approched mom and Ayame slowly, like a preditor stalks his prey.

_"No!"_ I screamed and then all eyes where on me. I was back at my uncle's office Kaname didn't seem too shocked but he didn't expect my outburst either. "I.. Uh.. Sorry!" I stammerd quickly got up bowed slightly and ran from the room. "Ris-" "Risa!" I could hear Ayame get cut off by Zero and next thing I know my wrist was caught.

I looked up tears stinging my eyes, it was Zero. "Wh-what?" He took a deep breath then pulled me to his chest. "Its okay.." He whisperd in my ear and lightly stroked my hair. I was wondering why he seemed unfazed then remeberd this has happend before..._ My tramas all my bad memories come to bite me in the ass! Why must He be the one to know damn it!_ And at that momment I saw someone with blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and well my type. My eyes widened slightly as he aproached. "So your what smells good." He said smileing showing off a nice pair of fangs. Zero tensed. _Hmmm _"Hello my name is Aidou Hanabusa, Night Class student." He stated proudly I almost smirked. "What do you want Hanabusa?" Zero said sounding a bit pissed _Hmm very intresting._ "Oh just to meet this lovely young lady." He looked over me like food._ Now im pissed good thing Zero seemed to notice didn't want him hurt again._

I stood and looked him in the eye glareing slightly and I walked close to him swaying slightly. "_Oh Really now well Its Fangtastic to meet You." _My voice was complete diffrent from its normal melody it sounded abit slutery and needy but deadly too. Mr. Hanabusa froze _Good boy._  
>I lightly wraped my arms around his neck and smiled showing my own fangs. "<em>I am Risa. Risa Cross."<em> I said my name it's not like it was a total lie.

I knew my pretty blue eyes with a purple tint now looked slightly red with a deeper purple tint. I smirked at his expresion and walked away. I looked at Zero. _"Kimasu." _He noded and followed me back to the office where we found the worst thing I could see so soon. _Ruka Souen._


End file.
